1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical and electronic data processing devices, in particular to a computer housing configured to accept a plug-in card module or plug-in card carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer housings are generally known and often are configured to accommodate extension cards. The interfaces for extension cards are standardized, currently used standards being, for example, the PCI Standard, which is gradually being replaced by the PCI-Express Standard. Typically, extension cards are plugged in a slot of a motherboard such that they are arranged vertically to the motherboard. In order to insert or replace an extension card, the housing must be opened. For cooling the computer, in particular the main processor, but also the extension cards, fans are used.
WO 02/21888 A1 describes a plug-in card carrier into which an extension card may be plugged, with the extension card being arranged in parallel to the carrier card. The two cards can be inserted into a computer system chassis by a sliding movement and plugged into a plug of the chassis with the same movement. Light pipes function as guides for inserting the carrier into the chassis and are illuminated to show which of several carriers should be replaced.